The Seven Sayings
by MCH
Summary: First Happy Easter to everyone. This is my first Narnian story and I have based my stories on the seven sayings of Christ when he was crucified on the cross. Thank you Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia
1. Forgiveness

Forgiveness.

Father Forgive them for they know not what they do – Luke 23:24

As I paced the beach leaving Cair Paravel I could hear the joyous celebration of Narnian's and my thoughts turned back to what had happened after my first meeting with the Pevensie's and in particularly what happened after Jadis visit to the first camp we'd sited near the Stone Table when she came seeking Edmund blood .

_It was done_ Aslan thought _the die was cast Edmund was safe, for Jadis had renounced her claim on Edmund._ Aslan looked across the camp at his cheering Narnians as they expressed their joy at the news. For the first time in 100 years of Jadis reign she had for the first time in the Narnians memories not got what she wanted. As Aslan watched the Pevensies _he knew his deal was worth it when he saw the relief of the Pevensie's at the final safe return of Edmund but to Aslan it was saving of Edmund and Narnia souls. But even more priceless to him was the knowledge that the four thrones of Narnia would now be filled and his Kings and Queens would rule Narnia with the magnificence, with valiant, tempered with gentleness and with the saving of Edmund with justice. _That would be a thought that would carry him through the coming ordeal.

His deal with Jadis in which he would give his life on the stone table for Edmund was a gamble, his greatest gamble. But he could still sense as they left his tent that she was still not completely convinced for as she about to leave she shouted "But how do I know this promise will be kept?" As he roared loudly in response Jadis picked up her skirt and ran for her chair and was speedily by the chairs carriers taken from the camp. As he turned away he felt someone's questioning gaze upon him he knew that it was Lucy he thought _my valiant Queen, his pathfinder the first of the Pevensie's into Narnia._ Aslan was well aware that despite her young age Lucy was perceptive so he was relieved when she was pulled into a group hug with all of her siblings so he could leave without her troubled gaze on him.

You think you have all the time in the world, but for me time had now just run out. Now it was time for Him to go to the Stone Table and his destiny. He done all He could since Jadis had left first He gave orders to moved the camp from the area of the Stone Table to the Fords of Beruna. While the camp was being set up at the Fords He'd helped organise with Peter, Edmund and Oreius battle plans for the forthcoming battle at the Fords of Beruna which He'd warned them would be fought the next day and He also told the Kings to be that he would not be there for the battle. His last order for his Narnians was that they went to make their own personal preparations for battle. At last the camp fell quiet and I knew it was time to go, so I quietly left my tent and keeping to the shadows I made my way out of the camp.

As I paced along under the trees retracing the route we'd had taken early this morning from the Stone Table to the Fords of Beruna I knew I was now truly alone. As I didn't have to act as a leader I could just myself I felt tired and weary at the thought of what was to come, but I was jolted out of my thoughts as I realised I was not alone. I shouldn't have felt so but my heart sang as I realised I being followed by my valiant pathfinder Lucy and Susan my gentle one. So I waited for them to catch up on a patch of open ground where the shadows of the night and the trees could no longer hid them from my sight. When they realised I had seen them they straighten their backs and stepped into the clearing I asked them "Children, why are have you followed me".Of course it was Lucy who answered first, "We couldn't sleep Aslan" she said no more I knew the worries in her heart. I turn to look at Susan who just nodded in agreement before saying "Please, can we come with you?" she paused then added " that is if you want us to come?" I paused I knew very well I should have sent them back but all I could say was " yes you may come as I would be glad of some company." My Queens to be smiled and eagerly came closer " But you must promise that when i say you can come no further you will stop and let me go on by myself." Lucy nodded slowly as Susan agreed to my request.

So in the company of my Valiant and Gentle we went forward one of them on either side of me which made me feel better but that did not last for long. I was not looking where I was going, my head went lower and lowered to the ground and I stumbled as i banged my nose on the ground as I righted myself I could not stop a whimper. Instantly Lucy asked "Aslan! Aslan!Are you alright can we do something to help you? Susan look at at me in her gentle way asking "Are you unwell Aslan?" I sadly shook my head " No my dear one I am just feeling sad and somewhat lonely" Then I remember how I'd sensed they would love to touch my mane so distract them I asked them to twine their hands into my mane as we walked. So that I can feel you are there and let us walk like this" and so we walked to the Stone Table as I drew on their love and comfort – _oh how my Narnia will be strengthened by these two in Narnia's hours of need_ - and so we walked and I drew great strength from the comfort they now gave to me unstintingly.

At last we arrived at the edge of the tree's surrounding the Stone Table here I stopped I could not let Jadis see them here so finally this was where I had to go onwards by myself. I suddenly remembered Edmund after Oreius brought him back to the camp in his arms. He stood half asleep at the bottom of the hill I was standing on. But then he looked up at me and he woke up quickly, he drew in a great breath and started up the hill. At first he trudged up the hill with his head down but when he was halfway up the hill he raised his head and straightened his shoulders as he slowly came nearer to me at first when he reached me he would not look at me at first until I said his name. I could sense his dread but underneath I sensed hope and the need for forgiveness, while I know I'm going to my death and he was not, if he can approach this despite not knowing what was about to happen then so can I.

"Susan, Lucy. now is the time for me to go on by myself. Do not follow no matter what happens you must return to your brother. Go my dear ones. Farewell" After much crying and kissing the Valiant and the Gentle let me go and I walked up the hill to my destiny. I paused first at the outer circle of stones surrounding the Stone Table lit by the light of many torches that cast an evil looking red flame with black sulphurous smoke that spiralled upwards I saw finally the Witch's followers. So many of them, there was wolves and werewolves, evil tree spirits, ogres and giants, hags and wraiths, beings of Ettinsmoor and there in the middle of all these beings was the traitorous against my Father Jadis. I took a deep breath and paced slowly towards them as I offered up a pray to my Father the Emperor over Sea " Father Forgive them for they know not what they do".


	2. Salvation

I forgot to add my thanks to LadyAlambielKnight for her help with this story

Salvation

"Truly, I say to you, today you will be with me in paradise" (Luke 23:43).

"This is a nice spot you got here Puzzle, mind if I join you?" Puzzle was standing by himself in a quiet corner of Aslan Garden, where he'd hoped no one would find him. He had a problem and his mind was spinning as he tried to sort out his thoughts on his problem. So the last thing he expected was to hear the man's question. As the man moved closer he realised it was King Edmund eating an apple. "Erm no, erm no." Puzzle stuttered "I mean erm" Puzzle shook his head took a deep breath " I mean no I don't mind if you want to join me Your Majesty King Edmund, sir." Edmund sighed " Puzzle my name is just Edmund who by the grace of the Father and his Son live in this Garden with you and everyone else here." Puzzle nodded nervously as Edmund smiled, he took another bite of his apple, he then stretched out his hand with another apple " Want one Puzzle?" Puzzle longingly at the apple "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Silence settled between the two a comfortable silence for Edmund and an uncomfortable silence for Puzzle who was hoping against hope that Edmund would say no more. But he hoped in vain "Puzzle why are you here? Why are you not with your friends?" Puzzle risked a quick look at Edmund then he dropped his eyes downwards. "Friends" he whispered "I have friends? I don't think I have any friends." Edmund smiled "Oh yes you do. Jill, Eustace, Tirian and Jewel and they are concerned for you being on your own so much." Puzzle shook his head "No I don't deserve them as friends. Not after Shift he was supposed to be my friend and look what I did with his encouragement. I shouldn't have done and I knew it as soon as he suggested I wear the lion's skin. I was a traitor to Aslan and Narnia." In his nervousness Puzzle added " Like you I betrayed so many things.

Puzzle froze in horror "Oh King Edmund I'm sorry so sorry I shouldn't have said that." Puzzle hang his head as he heard Edmund reply " Maybe and maybe not, but what you said was true Puzzle. I was a traitor to my family to Narnia and for what? A box of Turkish Delight, sweeties Puzzle. No I was a traitor not only to them but also I betrayed myself, little goodness I had left in myself, and then through my own fault I lost that goodness I still had after I ate these sweets." Edmund look a crossed the garden. The silence came back as Puzzle thought about what Edmund said "I understand what you say about betrayal to family and Narnia but betrayal of yourself?" Edmund bit into his apple "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I'm just a stupid donkey at least that what Shift said."

" You know what Puzzle that not true, you must have made a right decision as I don't see Shift here now?" Edmund looked around at their surroundings and smiled. " But your question is a good one. My betrayal to myself, I had been taught as a young child what is right and wrong. I learnt from my parents, from the church, even Susan and Peter tried when we went to Professor Kirke's. But before we went to the professor's I was sent to a new school it was a dreadful place with bullies who I allowed to drag me into their schemes. I sank downwards to their levels of nastiness, I could have refused. But it was easier not to."

"Oh dear I'm sorry" said Puzzle. Edmund smiled " Don't be sorry, I was the one who made a fool of myself. I rejected all that I was taught I only started to realise what I done when I was in Jadis dungeon" " Yes exactly" Puzzle relied "and that made you easy prey for Jadis." Edmund shook his head "Yes I guess I was easy prey for her, but that's no excuse, being in that dungeon let the goodness my conscience remind me this was wrong so I could have said no. I didn't. I even told her where Aslan was to save the fox. She still turned him into stone. I did the wrong thing for what I thought was the right reason. Aslan taught me that when I met him." Edmund looked solemn " That walk I made up the hill Puzzle was the longest walk I have ever made I was frightened but I desperately hoped that somehow I could sort out what I had done and walk the right road, the road to my souls freedom"

Puzzle no longer had his head down and he looked Edmund in the eye " I should have refused him when he said I should wear the lion skin and that Aslan never came to Narnia anymore Thats when there was a clap of thunder you know it was like a lion's roar when Shift said that. I should have listened to myself I knew it was wrong and not let Shift sway me to do what he wanted. When I met Aslan I was so frightened as I walked towards him".

"I know Puzzle"

"And I knew I done wrong and I tried to explain but also I could not hide any more behind Shift actions."

" I know"

" To ask and be granted forgiveness and it felt so good too afterwards"

" I know Puzzle."

They smiled at one another as they remembered their own meetings with Aslan. Edmund smile joyfully " The only way I can describe it Puzzle it was like as if my soul was in chains and through Him I was able to snap those chains and free myself. But even though I was free I still had to work hard to stay free and convince Narnia I had changed. From what Jill told me Puzzle you had changed even before you meet Aslan" Puzzle looked at Edmund in amazement "I did? Jill said that" Edmund nodded "Oh yes, Eustace Tirian and Jewel agreed that you'd changed. Did you not resolve to help Tirian, Jill and Eustace go to the Stable" Puzzle nodded as Edmund continued "To show Narnians it wasn't Aslan they saw? That it was just a donkey in a lion skin?" "Well yes I did" Puzzle shuddered as he remembered "I was very frightened, but I had to do it try to right the wrong I'd done." Puzzled sighed "Didn't work though Shift and Rishda saw to that" he added sadly. "Puzzle that not the point you were willing to try that what was important, trust me on that and Aslan knew that when he meet you"

" I did ask Him what would have happened if I was able to stop Shift but He said that he never tells anyone what could have happened so I guess I'll never know what could have happened if I hadn't listened to Shift." They both were silent as they pondered events that had lead up to them all coming to Aslan Country Edmund finally stirred "Feel better now Puzzle?" Puzzle looked surprised "Yes, I do i really do. Thank you King Edmund I feel so much better. I've been a fool with my friends haven't I?"

" The name is Edmund, Puzzle, just Edmund, and yes you could have spoken to them and they'd probably have told you all I done. Jill Eustace Tirian and Jewel were worried about you so they asked me to see if I could help. Want an apple?" Puzzle nodded " But if you don't mind Edmund I like to share it with my friends" He gently took the apple from Edmund " Thank you for coming to see me Your Majesty" Puzzle bowed gracefully to Edmund and set off toward a fountain where he could see his friends waiting for him. Edmund watch as they all gathered around Puzzle chatting and laughing.

As Puzzle left never heard the words "Truly, I say to you, today you will be with me in paradise." Edmund turned his head and smiled at Peter and Lucy who was the one who'd had quietly murmured that the saying. Peter smiled back "All done Ed" "Yes I think so," Edmund then held up two apples "Apple anyone?


	3. Relationship

**Relationship **

Woman, behold your son: behold your mother (John 19:26-27).

Queen Lucy the Valiant was not feeling very valiant at the moment as she was in the grip of a dreadful nightmare. It was the same one she'd been having for most nights since her brothers had successfully defeated a band of fell beasts in the Western Woods a couple of weeks ago.

Peter hadn't wanted her to go, he didn't want his sisters anywhere near a battlefield even as healers if he could help it. But she'd insisted on training as a healer after they had all agreed that Lucy cordial should stay at Cair Paravel as she couldn't heal everyone. Plus Edmund had pointed out if soldiers knew there the cordial was always available they may take dangerous risks. So of course that lead to some pointed comments from Susan about certain Kings who came home wounded due to taking a huge risk.

Lucy always knew that Edmund would help and support her in her aims to train as a healer plus without telling Peter and Susan he'd made sure she could use a sword and her dagger. So when the Kings set out for the Western Woods to deal with the fell beasts Lucy had packed up her healer kit, sword and dagger and quietly included herself in the party. Peter was furious when he realised she was there, while Edmund just smiled and he made sure Lucy had her sword and dagger. He also order that her personal guards commanded by Brenne the faun with her at her side at all times. Peter was persuaded by Edmund not to send Lucy back but he demanded that the price of her staying was that she was to remain at their base camp.

Annoyingly for Peter Edmund and Oreius the fell beasts made hit and run attacks on the Narnian patrols and local Narnian settlements and as Edmund remarked when Peter complained about the lack of the fell beasts gathering in one place to fight a battle " You can't expect them just to turn up when you want too and attack an army ready for them or strongly guarded settlements" Still very soon Lucy was kept busy dealing with the Narnian casualties as they came in. It was not pleasant work Lucy cried over those who went to Aslan Country, and thankful when her patients recovered from their injuries and would return to Cair Paravel.

Finally after a long month of not much sleep, pouring rain, too much mud, cold food, racing to through the Western Woods chasing and attacking fell patrols the hit and run raids lessened. Then a stroke of good luck the sun shone and Edmund and his patrol managed to tracked the fell beasts back to their base camp. He got into hot water first with Lucy as she patched him up again after he'd been attacked when they ran into a fell petrol on their way back to the Narnian camp . "Honestly Ed did you have to get in a fight couldn't you just stayed quietly and let them pass?" she was not impressed with his reply "The wind changed direction the werewolves scented us" But she been stressed by the events of last month and she felt a need a vent her frustrations and Edmund being injured again let her do that. She did feel some guilt for shouting at him as she watch him trudge to the command tent where he had to face Peter and Oreius and had to go through another chat about getting wounded again. Still he had got the location of the fell base camp so some good had come out of it.

The next day the Narnians attacked and Peter got his pitch battle which was a nasty affair. Lucy and the healers had much work to do in the aftermath of the battle. After the last battle of the campaign Peter gave orders for the wounded to return home and that Lucy (Peter had insisted on that) would return with them. Edmund at the last minute was coming after a message from Susan that the Governor of the Lone Island wanted to consult about the new laws on slavery with Edmund. Peter would stay behind to make a final sweep through the Western Wood to checked there was no more fell beasts remaining and reassure the local Narnians they were now safe and to help with the rebuilding of settlements.

Despite all of their precautions of trying to find all the fell beasts who'd been in the Western Woods it was the column of homeward bound Narnians who had to deal with the this final attack by the fell beasts. This was the battle that was the cause of Lucy nightmares the attack and it the aftermath. She learnt that day the difference between fighting as a healer to save lives, and the fighting to save her life. She won the battle to save her life but she lost the battle as a healer to save a good friend due to the attack. Then there was the guilt she felt that she'd lived while her friend die and it was her fault it had happened.

The nightmare always started with Lucy chatting to Brenne he was a faun, the Commander of her personal guards, and a friend of Mr Tumulus. They were talking about his young daughter Adra who'd expressed a wish to train as a healer, Brenne was telling Lucy about his pride in his daughter choice. He felt it was an excellent idea as Adra mother had died last year and all because the nearest healer was too far away to reach her in time to save her life. Lucy had just offer to help her by lending Adra some of her healer books when the guards alerted them that an attack was starting.

In her nightmare it seemed as if the wolves and werewolves came with no warning that they just appeared out of nowhere. When she thought about their attack it reminded her of a huge grey stormy wave that she seen once crashing and racing up the beach during a bad storm. As the waves rushed up the beach everything on the beach was swept out of the waves way. Brenne gave the order for her guard to defend the column as he'd realised that the main attack would fall where the wounded and Lucy were positioned.

Lucy's world narrowed to just her part in the fight as the enemy swirled around the Narnian wounded, she cut and thrust with her sword snarling like a wolf as she fought along side Brenne. It was a novice fighter mistake that she moved away from Brenne just enough that a werewolf was able to attack Brenne while he was dealing with a wolf. She quickly realised her mistake and moved back to Brenne but not quick enough to stop Brenne being pulled down by the werewolf as he killed the wolf. The werewolf was not expecting Lucy return to Brenne side so did not survive Lucy attack. Then as quickly as the enemy came they melted away, leaving Lucy leaning against a wagon breathless she straightened up and looked around and then she saw the terrible sight, of Brenne on the floor with dreadful claw wounds on his body.

Lucy dropped to her knees cursing that she didn't have her cordial as she started to try and stop the bleeding, but she quickly realise that Brenne was not going to survive. He was whispering short sentences that at first she couldn't hear what he was saying, but then she heard Adra name. She listened carefully finally understanding what he was saying about Adra. "Adra …. who would look after her? " Lucy caught his face in her hands "Brenne I will look after Adra, I promise by Aslan name that I Lucy Queen of Narnia declare that I will look after Adra as I would look and care for a member of my family from this day forwards" She didn't know that Edmund had arrived to see if everyone was alright and heard what Lucy had said " Brenne I have heard and witness Lucy oath to you and Adra. In Aslan name it shall be done". Brenne managed to nodded and then the light died in his eyes and he was gone.

With Brenne death her dream would end. Lucy would wake up crying her eyes out with her sheets in a tangle around her. If she'd been on her own she'd calm herself by thinking about her return to Cair Paravel. Susan bless her had heard what had happened and gently broke the news of her father death to Adra something that Lucy was very grateful for. It always made Lucy feel proud as she relived the guardianship ceremony that took place the next day, conducted by Mr Tumulus. As Lucy was so young Susan and Edmund stood alongside Lucy and they all sworn the guardianship oath with Lucy as she become Adra guardian.

"In the name of Aslan Son of the Emperor Over The Seas I Lucy Pevensie Queen of Narnia do solemnly declare that I will from this day forwards, faithfully and honestly in time of peace and war. To care for her as I would care for a member of my family from this day forwards in accordance of the Laws of Narnia as Guardian to Adra daughter of Brenne. This is my vow by Aslan I do swear" Tumulus final words that ended the ceremony "Lucy, behold your daughter: Adra behold your mother Lucy Queen of Narnia."

Those words of Tumulus made her feel that out of something so tragic she'd been granted the privilege of looking after with her siblings help Adra and she hoped that Brenne would have approved of what she had done. For Lucy it was enough and helped her come to terms with what happened and with her guilt.


	4. Abandonment

Abandonment

"My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?" (Matthew 27:46 and Mark 15:34)

The cat let out a loud meow of protest and then head butted the woman sleeping on the bed. She awoke with a start, she stared bleary eyed at the cat. He was without doubt the most battered looking cat she'd ever seen, he was missing half an ear and his tail had a kink in it. Her mind groped its way towards the cat's name oh yes it was Aristotle that was his name. Really she must have words with Ed about choosing such a name to for this battered cat. She smiled as she remembered when Ed brought the cat home and how they all laughed at the newest member of the family. Her mind skidded to a stop as she remembered Edmund was gone - her heart cried out.

But Aristotle in a cat's singled minded way carried on rousing Susan to get up, he needed food now this minute. She stumbled now down the stairs stepping off the bottom step she turned left straight into the hall wall. Susan sighed she then turned right towards the kitchen. Would she ever get used to the professor cottage? No no it's not his home any more it was hers now since she'd sold the Finchley home – the Professor and Polly were gone a dull pain blossomed near her heart.

In the kitchen she fed Aristotle and after fixing herself a cup of coffee she wandered into the lounge and stopped by the dining table on it was an empty bottle of champagne and a half filled glass of very flat champagne. She sat at the table remembering when the professor had shown them the bottle it was for all of them he'd said to celebrate when Peter would completed his degree at university. Her heart seemed to stop as the pain of loss overwhelmed her again, her heart cried out – Peter was gone. Now her life felt as flat as the champagne left in the glass.

Aristotle ran into the lounge and meowed loudly to get Susan attention when she looked at him he ran back into the hall. Susan wearily stood up and went out she found Aristotle by the front door, he gave her one of those looks that said come on I want to go out open the door. Susan opened it and Aristotle ran through her legs causing her to stumble. As she regained her balance her eye were drawn to the lovely scented pink tea rose that climbed up the wall around the front door. The colour reminded her of the blush on Lucy cheeks, also she smiled it was the type of rose they had in Lucy garden in Nar... A sharp pain blossomed as if someone had driven a spear through her heart as she remembered that her baby sister Lucy was gone – the tears now ran down her cheeks.

She had to sit down as she could hardly breathe now, her heart was thudding as if it would burst. She started to remember all those lonely years, the pain she had since all her dear ones Peter Edmund and her darling little Lucy had gone. If only she had gained the courage to explain to all of them her siblings, Digby and Polly, Eustace and Jill why she'd forgotten about Narnia. For even now deep in her heart she knew it had been her home, her only true home the one place where she could be herself the true person she was Susan the Gentle of Narnia. She hadn't wanted to be a Queen she just wanted her home back. But it hadn't happened, a surge of anger overwhelmed her as she screamed silently in her mind "Aslan why have thou forsaken me and taken from me my loved ones"

The world seemed to stop and go silent for Susan, then a scented breeze blew towards her carrying the scent of woods she stood up and drew a deep breath a breath of Narnia of scent of Narnia and memories long suppressed, Her heart gave a leap of joy as she remembered. In wonder she realised she had not forgotten Narnia or Aslan it was still there in her heart and mind. She sighed as she sat on her doorstep as she acknowledged the reason why she hated to remember for it gave her too much pain. Then she frowned for despite what the others may have thought about her she'd never explained to them. The why, the reasons she didn't want to remember, she'd been proud to do that saying it was time to grow up put aside childish things. But what about them? She'd never thought about what her actions as she denied Narnia existence had done to them or what pain they carried after they had all been told they had learnt all they could from Narnia. That her memory faltered here as she tried to remembered a whispered conversation she heard between her siblings. Something, something about the Lion of Judah a picture they'd found in a book. Susan shook her head in sorrow as she contemplated her actions, towards her siblings no it was not the suitable behavior for her and now it was too late to say she was sorry.

Her head ached fiercely now she just couldn't think about this clearly right now. So much so she nearly missed the world that drifted on the breeze. Susan strained to hear the words,and finally she did "Once a King and Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen of Narnia" Susan sank down onto the doorstep as she absorbed the message it made her feel for the first time in years. What did she feel? She still felt abandoned and lonely without her family but for the first time since the loss of her dear ones she started to feel an some acceptance of her remaining behind and a tiny tendril of hope started to blossom in her cracked heart. As she turned to go back into the cottage to get some painkillers for her headache, she thought so maybe she was not a Queen here but she was still Susan the Gentle wasn't she? So what could she do here? That was something to think about once she got rid of this headache.

Outside in the garden Aristotle sat basking in the sun and for a minute it looked as if his eyes gleamed a golden colour ...

Note: I always felt Susan story was not finished and that it is a shame CS Lewis did not write about what happened to her.


	5. Distress

**Distress **

I thirst (John 19:28).

He sat on the garden wall, as he loved to watch a new day dawning it gave him time to order his thoughts before he started the day. For with each new day's dawning he would remind himself that he would not fall into the stupid behaviour of fighting, as he'd done so often before his last visit to Narnia. It had gotten so bad that both he and Edmund needed patching up usually by Lucy due to their injuries. He winced as he remembered how he'd pushed his Just and Valiant away when they tried to help him. "I had it sorted" Peter snorted "Oh yes did I have it sort? Huh" he'd been so blind so no he hadn't got it sorted" So each day when he could he'd come to see the dawn to remind himself of what he'd done to Lucy and in particularly Edmund his protector. He was just relieved they'd forgiven him and he thanks Aslan for that every day.

He smiled wryly well if he ever forgot again Edmund and Lucy wouldn't, they still after all he'd done to them would come to his rescue. "By the Lion Mane" how he valued the Just and Valiant faith in him they gave him their unstinting love and encouragement which he the Magnificent returned in full measure. They would not let him fall again but what of his Gentle Queen, Peter sighed and shook his head he grieved about Susan retreat from Narnia and how she concentrated on the here and now. So he knew he'd get no help there, it would only end in an argument. The more they argued the further she moved away.

He raised his eyes to the sun rise it reminded him of when he was in Narnia he'd watch the sunrise it was his time to prepare for the start of each day the quiet before the storm of the day. "Aslan, oh Aslan I thirst." Peter paused he drew a ragged breath and continued "Not the kingship honoured though I was to do your will as a King in Narnia. I thirst for Narnia for the land and the people, I was not born in Narnia but it the land that I yearn for my lodestone it allows me to centre myself." Peter fell silent as his eyes tracked the rising sun "I know who you are, I'm blessed having found you here Lion of Judah. I will do your will here," Peter smiled "Once that is I've work out what your will is, but I still miss Narnia."

Peter fell silent, tracking the rising sun. A peace stole over him as he realised that maybe Aslan will was that he truly found himself. Now there an idea he'd need to talk some more to Edmund and Lucy. Speaking them he roused himself as he heard footsteps coming from the house, he'd recognised those steps anywhere. The Valiant and the Just had come and settled themselves beside him on the wall they must had heard him speak to Aslan as Edmund expressed what he and Lucy felt" We all thirst Peter for Narnia" Lucy rested her head on Peter shoulder and Edmund put his arm round Peter shoulder as they watched as the sun complete it rise and the new day began.


	6. Triumph

Triumph

It is finished (John 19:30)

As darkness gave way to dawn Jadis left her tent in the centre of the camp, mounted her war chariot, and ordered the polar bears to move guiding them to the outskirts of the camp. There she waited as the minotaur general Otmin organised the mustering of her army, who she knew it would not take long to organise the march to the Fords of Beruna And then, she stood in her chariot she gloated about last nights events at the Stone Table, for she was well pleased with the death of Aslan. For now there was nothing standing in her way, she'd finish off the rebellion and she take no prisoners. She was furious for she knew some of Aslan forces mainly the fauns and satyrs they had once been part of her army and they dared to rebel. Oh yes she'd give the order to take no prisoners, in particular that Son of Adam who betrayed her. He would never be the Just King, oh yes she knew all about Aslan plans for that one.

She paused for a moment and she had another thought. Maybe instead she'd capture the brats and take them to the Stone Table to kill them there as she had Aslan. Well maybe? Then on her return to her castle she'd smash the statues all of them, do a bit of housekeeping after all with Aslan dead she didn't need the statutes to threaten the Narnians any more. Or (and her eyes gleamed madly) maybe she could now inhabit Cair Paravel for with the death of Aslan nothing could keep her out of Cair Paravel. She knew the Cair held the Royal Narnian treasury which she'd very much craved for it'd treasures. It was she felt time for her to be crowned in Cair Paravel of course she'd crown herself at least she'd have 4 thrones to choose from.

As she stood there a gentle breeze caressed her face she grimaced as she smelt the smell of cherry blossoms, grass pollen and with the scent of spring and it promise of new life. The breeze also stirred the fur collar she now worn played over her face stirring the fur collar she worn. She roughly pushed the fur out of her face and she then looked at the fur - Aslan fur. She purred like a large cat, as she contemplated the fact that late owner of the fur Aslan was dead, gone finished. Narnia was hers. It would fall in her hands like a ripe apple falls from it tree. As she thought about the events at the Stone Table a sensation she almost didn't recognise whirled around her it was a giddiness. She very nearly giggled at what she done. actually done she killed Aslan the great Son of Emperor over the Sea. Ha. It felt so good that after 1000 years of hatred when she'd first met Aslan. That day when he sang into being the land and the creatures of Narnia, she'd conquered him. Very soon she'd finish the pathetic rebellion against her by defeating the so called Kings and Queens the chosen ones of Aslan.

Her mind did something it very rarely did, it wandered as the breeze once again blew the fur collar into her face, once again she replaying slowly what had happened last night at the Stone Table. She saw once again Aslan walking towards her, she was still slightly disappointed He didn't fight back when her followers seized him, dragging Him to the table, the fool He came like a lamb put to slaughter. Pathetic - she snarled in her mind. But as she revelled in her triumph she again had a flicker of uneasy, like when she'd questioned Aslan in his camp that would keep His word. She felt as if she'd missed something that was important. The first time it had happened was after she'd fled Northwards to find allies to gained knowledge about Aslan, She'd fled Northwards after she'd eaten the silver apple from that thrice cursed tree in His Garden. She'd attacked some northern wizard castle in the library she'd found a water damaged book with words that she did not understand about different types of magic. It was important but why?

Breeze blew the fur against her face, her mind wandered again to the thrice cursed apple tree. She scowled, that apple had tasted so good but how she hated what that apple had done to her. She didn't hate her immortal life but made her feel, ugly, her golden skin went pale as white as snow, she felt cold all the time. As the apple worked she grew cold, as the apple's juice seeped into her body into her soul. Jadis felt as if she was one step from death that she'd reached the end of her allotted years, that the apple had frozen her so she didn't age or grow younger either. Some days she felt as if she teetered on the edge of a high cliff, that if she stumbled she would tumble-down into the darkness of death. That apple was the one thing that stopped that happening. It had made her life a misery but the power she received immortality unwearying strenght made up for the misery she felt. Power she'd gained over the land of Narnia and it creatures that made it all worthwhile. When she'd realised what the apple had done she decided if she had to be cold in body and soul then so would the surrounding land and everybody in it. There was another advantage of always having winter covering the land, the cold seeped and dominated her subjects lives, it was the life sapping and there was no joy in life for them it was all about survival. That made it easier for her to control her subjects they didn't have the strength to resist her rule. She hated spring with it warmth and signs of new life it reminded her of when Narnia was created so she'd make plans once she won the battle to reinstate the winter.

Jadis stood tall and proud in her chariot, but she didn't really see the army she'd given orders to be gather after Aslan death Otmin knew what she wanted, her army would be ready to march soon. She was still thinking about the Stone Table, when she left the table she didn't look back, she had work to do, now that He was finished. Soon very soon she'd defeated those Narnian traitors and Aslan chosen brats, they are finished, Narnia would be hers once again. Oh yes she gloated "It is finished and she was finished .." she didn't complete her thought as Otmin came to report to her "Your Majesty, your army await your command" Quickly Jadis gave the order for her army to march to the Fords of Beruna there to complete her glorious victory over Aslan army.

Late Afternoon At the Fords of Beruna:

The battle had gone on for sometime, at first it had been easy for Jadis and her army, she'd been using her wand to create more statues. The tide turned against Jadis when General Oreius had killed the minotaur general Otmin, she dealt with Oreius by turning him into stone. The next thing that had happened was as she walked away from Oreius that brat Edmund had done the unthinkable he'd attacked. But not her, oh no he'd attacked her wand and now it was broken. Nobody since she'd made the wand had thought to shatter the wand, normally they tried to attack her. She was so angry she'd stabbed him in the stomach with what was left of the wand. That had dealt with him. She there and then resolved to finish this battle she first located the so called High King and she was now fighting her way with her Stone knife towards him. For once she'd dealt with him that would be that the end Aslan prophecy of the four thrones and for Aslan chosen Kings and Queens.

Jadis had found Peter and they were trading blows, she had to say the boy was foolishly brave, he was not giving in. She could tell he was tiring, she'd already wounded him once, it was only a matter of time. For she was the better trained fighter, she also had the advantages given by the apple. She never felt weary, and her strenght never faltered with immortality she could not fail.

When the boy slipped and fell she raised the stone knife to finish him off. She never completed the downward strike to finish the boy off, as she heard the sound of a roar. It shook the battle field, as the sound reverberated across the hills and rocks around the Fords of Beruna it rolled towards herself and the fighting armies. For one moment all combatants on both sides stopped and heads turned towards the hill where the sound came from. The shock of seeing Aslan and the Queens of Narnia with the released statues cheered the Narnians and frightened Jadis followers. Had the tide had now turned against Jadis?

What? How? Jadis ignored Peter on the floor, as she looked upwards to the top of the hill and there. No it could not be. She had killed him with her Stone Knife, she'd killed Him on the Stone Table. Nobody had ever returned from the dead if killed on the Stone Table. But it was Him, she'd knew that roar anywhere. But How? Why? When? What? Her mind spun with questions. Then she remember the page in a water damaged book, she'd thought at the time it could be about the different types of magic but it was too badly damaged for her to make sense of the words. But for Jadis time that the apple had held back had ran out. She'd had no more time to ask her questions as Aslan pounced upon her with a roar, she froze like one of her icicle and the last thing she heard as the ice in her body and soul melted as the dreadful warmth of Aslan breath banished the ice that had kept her alive, was she heard somebody was that her? Saying "It is finished, she was finished".


	7. Reunion

My last chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It has given so much pleasure to write it and to have the reviews.

Reunion

Father into thy hands I commit my spirit – Luke 23:46

Edmund heaved a sigh of relief as he and Peter reached their local train station, both of them glanced at the station clock. "Well we made it on time". Peter nodded absent mindedly as he looked around to check the platform to see if Eustace or Jill was there. "Peter stop looking for them, we are here on time, don't worry we will not miss them" Peter smiled in jubilation " We did it Ed we've got the rings, we actually did it ". Both brothers grinned at one another " Although it was funny when you froze in mid step when you heard that curtain being drawn ". Edmund smirked at Peter as he spoke. "Oh yes Edmund, and who was it I wonder who got a fit of the giggles when he got stuck on the wall? Hum?" Peter look sideways at Edmund as he indignantly replied " I did not giggle, I banged my knee on the wall it hurt. It's the knee I hurt yesterday when playing rugby ". Peter snorted as he looked at Edmund in a disbelieving way. " Oh, of course Edmund, whatever you say Edmund ". Peter grinned at his annoyed brother as this time he got the last word in. He did so much enjoy teasing Edmund.

The brothers fell silent as they waited for the train to arrive. Just for a moment they both remembered many other early mornings as they waited to go into battle for their beloved home 'd had similar teasing exchanges as they'd waited for a battle to start, either to attack the enemy or to be attacked. There was nothing they would not do for Narnia even if this was the very last battle they may ever be involved in for Narnia. They had done all they could to help, after the train arrived, they'd handed over the rings to Eustace and Jill. Then it would be the short mind numbing wait until Eustace and Jill time ran differently between Narnia and England for Peter, Edmund, the other Friend's of Narnia it would be as if hardly any time had passed, as soon as Eustace and Jill left they'd be back. But in Narnia Eustace and Jill, could be in Narnia for as long as it took to help the Narnian, the friends of Narnia seen two weeks ago at the dinner party held at the professor home. Their stay could be for years or a few days, but as the Pevensie knew it could be 15 years, or a couple of months, or just a few days. It would be as long as Aslan willed.

They exchanged a look as they remembered the one who refused to come. " Edmund do you think we should talk to Susan again?" Edmund looked thoughtful "Well we could try and explain to her how we found Aslan here in England" Peter nodded eagerly as Edmund continued" We could take her to St Mark the Evangelist church we've been attending to show Susan the mosaic of the Lion of Judah. Maybe be once she see the winged lion she will understand ". Edmund voice trailed away as they both looked at one another, then Peter whisper sadly " Then maybe not". They both withdrew into their sad thoughts about their gentle queen.

Edmund roused himself as his sharp eyes spotted a train coming towards the station " Peter look". Peter looked up as Edmund pointed " Ed, I'm just wonder, you don't think mum and dad would be in this train? " Edmund thought and nodded "It the Bristol train so yes, they'll probably will be, so maybe we will see them. But I do hope they haven't met Digby Polly or Lucy. It would be a little hard to explain why to them why Lucy was there when she supposed to be at home ". Peter nodded " Well hopefully if we do meet mum or dad it after we hand over the rings." Edmund nodded, they both turned back to watch the approaching train.

Peter looked again at the approaching train and started to feel uneasy " Ed the train, it coming in way too fast " They both watched as the train started to tip sideways as it come round the bend they started to feel alarmed. " Run Ed" Peter shouted "That train it is going to crash". Edmund looked at the approaching train and shouted back " To late Pete, we're not going, to be able to get out-of-the-way in time ". As they watched the train seemed to pick up speed as it hurtled towards them. One of them or maybe both brothers whispered " Lord into thy hands I cast my spirit ", there was a tremendous crash and all went quiet ...


End file.
